Past Mistakes
by Light1
Summary: Genya knows he must end it but can he kill an innocent to save the world


**Past Mistakes**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13- violence etc

Part: one of one

Authoress note: Alucard as Genya walks the castle

**Past Mistakes**

It was all happening again. After so long he had actually started to believe that it wouldn't happen this time. That perhaps something would occur and prevent the castle rising ever again. For hadn't they all suffered enough, hadn't they fought this stupid, pointless and hurtful fight long enough. Apparently not long enough for Dracula, if one had to say anything about Dracula that didn't relate to his bloodlust then it would have to be as to his nature. For no one could deny that he was a determined bastard. Alucard had walked the castle many times in his long life. His youth was spent here in peace and he had delighted in the wonders that the castle offered. Then came the time when he realised the torment that was going on around him, the time when his mother had died. When her shinning presence had left the castle descended into a type of Hell Alucard had only dreamt about. It was not violent as such, but it became cold, uncaring and brutal, much like Dracula himself. The man had fallen so deep inside himself that he barely noticed what was going on around him. The only times he emerged from his grief was to express hatred. Alucard had left the castle then, only to return with Trevor. Trevor had walked with him and they had put his father down. The castle had returned however and with it so had his father. Alucard had walked the castle then alone but had encountered others. Now he walked the hallways and great rooms once again. Although not many would have recognised him, his hair was black and straight, he had managed to control it enough to get rid of the natural wave and mortal dyes had changed the colour. His attire had also changed, long gone were the long protective capes and elaborate dress suits, now it was all so much simpler. His suit was well cut and black as was his favour, his shoes no longer knee high soft leather boots but rather firm soles gentlemen's business shoes. He had even changed his name again he was Genya now, although he doubted he would stay Genya very much longer. Indeed if any of the castle inhabitants did not possess a sense of smell they would not have recognised him as Dracula's child. But his smell was the one thing he could not change, he could wear aftershave but it did little good. The scent was not strong and a mortal would not notice it but the creatures of the castle would. They would know the scent of their master's issue anywhere in the world.

Some of the creatures had been responding to him in a confused fashion, as if they were unsure of his intentions. He soon made them clear and he was received with hostility once again. It made things easier for him if he could keep the creatures baying for his blood, it made it easier to remember the pain and not the times of warmth. He had almost faltered when one of the demoness' of the castle had seen him and given a cry of delight, recognising him through his disguise. She had run to him with cries of joy and words of disbelief. He recognised her and it wrenched at him, she had been motherly when his had died, she had given him sweets and soft touches and words of warmth. But she was still one of those who were causing great pain to the world below. He had made her death as quick as he could but he had still shed tears. These hallways were cold. They hadn't always been cold, at least not in the figurative sense. There had been a time when he had found the hallways warm and welcoming, but that had been a very long time ago, long before even Trevor now long dead had walked these hallways. Trevor, he missed Trevor, the man had been so solid, so secure a perfect creature to run to when Alucard's word was falling apart around him. Although that wording was wrong, Alucard's world had not been falling apart, Dracula had been tearing it apart. In his grief the ancient vampire had torn everything asunder.

Trevor had been calm and focused where his father had been shaken and distracted, so he had gone to Trevor and Trevor had spoken with him. The man had treated him like an equal, not something to run from but rather something to protect and work alongside. So when Trevor had asked him to help he had agreed, it had almost killed him inside to do it, but his father was to out of control to reason with, this was the only way. Trevor had walked these hallways and they had been cold and blood-soaked, everything was a danger, it had been so different to how he remembered it growing up where nothing was a danger. He remembered hands tipped in venomous claws running gently through his hair, fur covered paws on his shoulders playfully pushing against him, trying to entice him into a game and finally the limbs less easily described, none had been harsh, all had been tender. He had been treated like a jewel, something to be treasured and protected. But not when he had walked the halls with Trevor, then everything had been danger. Although not so much to him, daemons and monsters went for the mortals in the group, leaving him be unless he threw himself into the fray. Richter had walked these hallways shortly after Trevor, maybe a generation or so after, Alucard couldn't be sure, he had never really kept track of the years or the generations. He had not walked with Richter when he had hunted the castle, much to his dismay he had only seen Richter walk the castle when the man was mad, claiming ownership of the diseased place.

Maria he had however seen walk the castle. She had amazed him, it was not unheard of for a woman to come into the fight, but Sylphia had been part of the group, able to use the rest of them as a form of protection so she could use her own power. She would not have survived alone. Maria however had walked the castle alone and she had done it with a strange cheerful demeanour. She had found his worry for her amusing as if he should have known better than to worry. She looked small and frail but she most defiantly was not. Her movements through the castle had reminded him of his own when he was younger, as if she knew nothing could hurt her. Those in the castle now were not what he remembered. They were weaker; they lacked the fire of their ancestors. But then Alucard felt he could not blame them, after all their ancestors had been raised for this, those walking the castle now thought of Dracula only as a fairy tale. The boy Soma, Alucard was sure thought this was some kind of game. He had teased the immortal, tormented him with his foolishness and Alucard had been forced to turn away least he snarl at the child and reveal what he had been working so hard to conceal all this time. That he was one of the creatures that dwelt in the castle. That he felt more at home with Werewolves at his feet than he did in a bar with mortal men. He preferred the ornate gardens filled with Venus weeds and the half steeds of the Valhalla knights, they really were quiet docile when not being driven up and down the garden. He had even got one to take animal flesh from his fingers as a child. Afraid of revealing his true nature he had left the boy to battle forwards alone, but he had kept tabs on him. He felt it every time soma clashed against one of the castle inhabitants, felt it every time blood hit the castle floor and felt it every time one of his old companions died.

He also knew when Soma turned to face his last battle. He could feel the fighting, could feel the energy it caused and he almost fell to his knees. It was not the power that so pushed at him, but just the thought that this was all happening again. It had happened so many times! When would his father's anger dissipate? Why couldn't things be as they were? Alucard knew that things could never really go back to what they once were but it didn't stop him keeping the fantasy. The fantasy of his father returning not as a bloodthirsty creature so full of rage and hurt but rather returning as himself. As a man who had been quick to anger and had a dangerous temper but was fundamentally at peace with things. He knew it was a childish desire but that did not stop him from wanting Dracula to go away and his Father to come back. The pain he felt now when the two above clashed was not so much physical as it was rending his soul. It was agony to feel them tearing at each other. It was just like before, just like when Trevor had fought Dracula and when he himself had faced his father alone. That had been the worsted time, Dracula hadn't even really fought him and for a moment Alucard could have sworn his father was coming back to him. But it was just a foolish child's wish for his father. It was not to be and so he left and buried himself in nightmares for centuries. The battle above raged on and Alucard almost roared with frustration, why was it taking so long? Why wasn't it over? Why did he have to feel this AGAIN? In his mind nothing could be worse. However he was proven wrong. The worst part came when he felt the battle finish.

He had told the boy that he was capable of this but he had known all along that he wasn't. There was just something lacking in him, and that lacking had been his downfall. When Alucard ventured up to the chamber above he saw what had happened. Now Soma lay broken on the floor of the throne room, bleeding but still alive. There were cuts down his arms and legs, all of which appeared self inflicted, his nails were broken in the effort to claw out what was now inside of him. All in all it was a pitiful sight. Alucard had seen many pitiful sights in his long life and this one was not the worst not be a long shot. But there was something about seeing Soma lying broken on the floor that made his heart ache. The one on the floor was not just soma though, the proof of that lay in the way the boys broken body was fighting to pull itself together. True the boy was mortal and should be dying now from the injuries sustained but Dracula was not. The vampire Lord was weak but he was fighting to pull the broken body around him together. Trying to be whole once more. It was agony to watch, even for one such as Alucard who had witnessed his father's travesties one after another. With a soft pained sigh Alucard walked to the boy who was slowly becoming his father and kneeled at their side.

"I'm sorry," he breathed unsure of who he was addressing. He could still feel Soma but Dracula was the one who was looking out through the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry that all of this happened ... that it all happened again. That it got this far."

A bloody, broken hand twitched and it took Alucard a few moments to realise that Soma or his father was trying to touch him. Taking pity he moved his own hand into that of the boy, there was a small pained but pleased sound at the motion and it was then that Alucard knew that it was Dracula who had been trying to move and not Soma. Alucard felt tears burn behind his eyes. Dracula had always been one to touch. Alucard remembered being young and running around with his father or simply running round the castle, children it seemed could not walk anywhere. Whenever he had come close enough to his father Dracula had touched him, nothing possessive or even conscious, it was an unconscious gesture. A simply stroke through his hair or a hand on his shoulder, but it had always been there and if he touched back then his father would always be pleased. Touch is something that is so very often under estimated. The need to be touched is very primal. It is so fundamentally part of life that without it people die, it is possible to be touched starved, Alucard had witnessed creatures shrivel and die from lack of touch. Considering that he could not remember the last time someone had touched him, simply because they wanted to, it made him realise that perhaps he was touch starved and that was why the gentle pressure around his hand felt so good. But then if he was touched starved then what of his father, the only time people came near him was when they would hurt him. That reasoning was why Alucard tightened his grip, not because he had missed his father and wished to be a child once more, to have things the way they had once been. It was out of pity, not out of sadness, or at least that was what he told himself when he lay down in the blood of a broken young man and curled around him, to help him die.

Alucard didn't really know why he was putting what he knew had to be done off. True he did not want to kill soma but it was the same as not wanting to kill any mortal he came across, he had no real desire to kill anyone but it was not personal. This felt personal, and deep down he knew why although he would never admit it out loud to anyone save his own reflection. He wanted his father back, the same way any child would yearn for a parent, it seemed to matter little that the child was centuries old. He missed his father. But he knew he would kill the boy next to him, he could not let the twisted creature that his father had become free once again. He loved his father, but the father he loved was the one who would laugh at his son's antics and purr quietly when his wife was close to him. It was not the raving monster he had already fought against twice. He knew deep down that no matter how much he wanted his father back he would not be willing to pay the price that it would cost. Too many lives, too many people would have to die and it was not far to inflict such pain on them simply so he could have a father again. The body shivered against him drawing his attention. Alucard leaned up on an elbow and looked down at the body that was now not quite as broken as it had been. However the light in the eyes was dimmer now, there was no red tint to them, instead they were completely human and Alucard knew that for this moment Soma was in control.

"He hurts Genya," the words were strange and Alucard frowned before answering.

"You're badly injured Soma, it will hurt I'm afraid," He sighed "there is little I can do."

"No ... no ..." the boy was fighting for breath now but still managed to speak past his pain, "not me," the words broke off and Soma's eyes closed. The trembling increased and the boy cried out, Alucard shook his head and placed a cool hand on the boys face. Soma was fading, Dracula was rising and no matter what he wished Alucard knew that there was only one response. He removed a glove showing perfect place skin and long elegant fingers; he had his father's hands, the black tipped claws on his finger tips proved it. He tensed those claws and placed them gently on the boy's chest. Eyes opened and looked at him once again, they were no longer human, but they were not deranged as Alucard had expected, they were calm and focused. He knew then that his father recognised him and he swallowed hard feeling his eyes burn.

"You came back," The words were almost silent but Alucard heard them easily.

"Yes," he nodded, "I came back to you." The smile on the boys face could have been mistaken for the boys own but Alucard could recognise his father easily "I love you." And with that he pushed his claws down into the still frail mortal chest and closed them around his heart, pulling it free of its moorings.

"Adrian."

**End**


End file.
